Question: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $-8$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-9$ times $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $6$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-9x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-9x+6)}$ do? $-6(-9x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-9x+6)-8$.